Escape from Reality
by Deadly Thinking
Summary: My life seems to be built off of one simple concept. To cause as much physical, emotional, and mental pain. Everyday was the same thing to me. Soon, death felt like my only escape. But that changed when I found a purpose, when I found the Mask that hid my pain from the world. It was my Escape from Reality.
1. Chapter 1

**Escape Reality**

Sorrow. The summary of my life. Anger. The feeling that would build up to the point that nothing could save the trigger. Agony. The first twelve years of my life. Life, mine seemed to follow one simple concept. Pain. Pain from the abuse I faced. Pain from the death of my mother. Pain from when I discovered this world isn't sunshine and rainbows. No, this world is a Hell in disguise. There wasn't a heaven as far as mi concerned. After our death, we would only fall further and further into this endless pit. Dying, rebirth, die again. The endless cycle. It was until I found a mask. A mask that hid away my anguish. My pain. This mask was an escape from life. It was, My escape from reality.

It had been two years since I found that mask. It has also been one year since I found out about my heritage. Turns out, the bastard that left me and my mother was a god. I don't know which god exactly. But life would have been better as a mortal. I could remember meeting Lady Hestia for the first time.

Flashback

I was sitting in front of my fire. Wondering if I was better off dead in this world. It wouldn't be quick though. It would have been painful. Being burned alive willingly. Just as I stood up, I noticed a little girl sitting on the log across from me.

"Um, hello there."

She looked up from the flames surprised.

"Yes, hello there Perseus Jackson. Now why do you want to burn."

I was shocked at how she knew what I planned on doing. I remembered some of the Greek Mythology my mother told me.

"Because Lady Hestia, life with no purpose isn't a life at all."

Hestia

"Because Lady Hestia,life with no purpose isn't a life at all."

Now it was my turn to be surprised. Anyone who knew Greek Mythology always forgot to mention me. I decided to do what I had planned to do with the child ever since his mother died.

"Perseus, what if I told you that you were a demigod, just like the stories you heard in the past."

"I would believe you then. Because a teenage girl that is a goddess doesn't react to being called Lady Hestia like you just did."

"Does this give you a purpose now, to live your life out."

He looked back at the fire. A mask hanging off the side of his head(like Tiny Tina's mask from Borderlands 2)

"Sorry, but no Hestia. My purpose had no purpose. In a strange world, I fulfilled my purpose. Act as a plaything to the fates."

"What if were able to give you purpose."

He looked at me, probably wondering if was listening to him for the last few seconds.

"I guess. What would my purpose be though."

"You would be my champion. Helping other demigods find homes. So they don't have to go through what you did."

At the mention of his past. He looked up with hollow eyes.

"I accept"

With that a orange glow enveloped him. When I looked back at him, around the left eye of his mask were flames. It was continuously moving. But my blessing was only to give him powers. It wasn't supposed to affect anything unless there was a mental bond between him and the object.

Flashback end

I had brought a few of the female demigods to the Hunters of Artemis. I always wore my mask on these missions though. I preferred it if there was no more of a connection between me and them. Now at the age of fourteen, I was at a school dance looking for two children named Nico and Bianca Di Angelo. I walked around and sensed other demigods. Two girls, one boy, and one satyr. I moved my mask from my belt loop and brought it to my face. I walked up to the roof. While I was up there, I saw a man holding the two children I was sent to get. Silently, I ran amongst the trees. He seems to not notice me, but that was because he was distracted by the other boy.

I continued to watch, to see if I could get a better opening to get the children out of there. Soon the girl with spiked black hair was tossed to the side without her shield. The boy with blond hair had swatted away the spikes that were going at her.

The monster laughed.

"Do you give up yet little heroes, or are your futile attempts going to become more pathetic."

I notched one of my black arrows onto my bow. I heard a noise in the distance. I didn't pay attention I was too focused on my shot. When I released, the arrow flew right into his right shoulder. But a silver arrow flew into this left. I hopped onto a closer tree. I looked and saw the Hunters. One walked up to a twelve year old girl. Arrow notched.

"Permission to kill?"

"Permission granted."

Before she could fire, the Manticore grabbed towards the two children who had been knocked aside and the Hunter. He instead grabbed the blond and hunter I rushed forward not caring that I had come into view. I tossed my hook onto the edge of the cliff and jumped. I proceeded to stab the manticore and grab the two girls and rebound back onto the cliff. I proceeded to bow because I blew my mission and my cover.

Artemis

I watched in fear as my Lieutenant fall off the cliff alongside the other girl. Before I could react, a black mass with a white face rushed past us and jumped. A few moments later. The mass had come back up with both ladies in his arms. When he landed, he let go of each of them and bowed.

I walked forward with my knife out.

"Who are you?"

He stayed in a bow position, and raised his head. He had a black hoodie on with the hood up. Some black hair poked out. Dark navy blue jeans. And what seemed to be combat boots. What disturbed me was the edges of he bottom were stained red. His mask what interested me. It was completely white except for the left eye area. A constant flame kept moving. Before he answered, six of my Hunters hug tackled him. I was surprised. While he was on the ground, five of the girls held him down.

"Now we can finally see who saved us from our life."

My newest hunter, Erin, reached down to remove the mask. Before she could touch it he spoke for the first time.

"Enough, I already failed my mission. I will move my mask willingly, but by my hand."

I thought it was just a devious plan so he could escape. But the girls let him up. He pulled down his hood and twisted his mask to the left side of his head. What I saw was Sea green eyes. A scar on the upper part lip. The majority of the Hunters were shocked. They were probably guessing the same thing I had. While we were all shocked, he asked another question.

"So what do they call me nowadays. Because two years ago, it was Phantom, last year it was Haven. What is my label now."

At those words I was stunned. This was the rumored Phantom we were assigned to hunt. Before I could say he was wanted by Olympus. That new child of Poseidon, Jordan Myers, stepped up and set his sword against his throat.

"How dare you go and interfere with a quest. Why shouldn't I just end you right now."

We all waited there for five seconds to hear a response. What we got was a snap of bone.

"What do you mean end me, your sword arm seems to be broken."

I stepped in before we would anger him.

"Yield Guardian Angel, we have been sent by Olympus to find you."

I expected an arrogant response, or him to start bragging why he shouldn't be taken. He instead put his mask back on and nodded. Not saying another word.

"Hunters set up camp. I would like to talk to the girl and the man we were sent to hunt."

Guardian Angel/Percy

I fail my mission and now I have to explain myself. This has been one of the worst days I've had in a while. If only I knew which God to thank for this mishap. Eris maybe? Nah. This world needs a bit of chaos here and there. Nemesis? Nope her job is to balance. And my life is pretty balanced as of now. My unknown father. Yep. Freaking bastard. I walked alongside the girl I was sent to get. We both walked into Artemis's tent. Inside, I saw the heroes on the quest. Alongside the arrogant child with his broken arm.

We all sat there in silence. It was peaceful, yet unbearable. Me being in control of my impulses stayed quiet. However, the boy spoke up.

"What do you want with us?" he commanded more than questioned.

The girl who seemed to be the Lieutenant responded.

"You dare speak to Artemis like that, be glad she hasn't turned you into a Jackalope yet boy." She then turned to me to take the rest of her man filled rage off,"And you, why are you here."

Before I was turned into a pin cushion, Artemis spoke up.

"Zoe, quiet, now to business. I think we should introduce ourselves. You already know my Lieutenant and you already know me."

The blond spoke up after this.

"I'm Annabeth Chase, Child of Athena."

"Thalia, Daughter of Zeus."

"Bianca Di Angelo, Unknown parent."

"Jordan Myers, best swordsman at camp, Son of Poseidon."

I sighed. This is the mirror image of men that I had saved the abused girls from.

"Perseus Jackson, Son of None."

All of them looked at me like I was some sort of disease.

"What do you mean Son of None." Jordan yelled out.

I ignored him and stayed silent.

"Well now Bianca, I was wondering if you would be willing to join the Hunters. We could use another in our ranks. And you would be free from any current responsibilities you have."

She contemplated on this and answered with a nod. Artemis then gave her her blessing and she walked out to meet her new sisters.

"Now Perseus, I am going to bring you to Olympus by the order of..."

Instead of waiting for her to finish, I held my hands up and sighed.

"Just get this over with already."

Zeus

I was in the middle of arguing with my brother when the doors slammed open. Artemis walked in holding onto a masked boy.

"Who is this Artemis?"

"This boy went by many names, we first called him Phantom, then Haven, and now Guardian Angel. His real name though, is Perseus Jackson."

Before I could reply, I was interupted by a question,

"Why is my Champion on Olympus?"

A/N: Another story that will add up. Man I love giving myself problems now dont I. Well tell me if you like this or not. Because of all of the abuse stories I read, not many of them revolve around an object. They revolve more around the mindset of percy. Anyways, im off for tonight. I will also be changing my upload rate because exams are coming up and I dont want to be stuck as a Freshmen again so laters.

Till next time

D_-T


	2. Chapter 2

Escape from Reality

Athena

The meeting was boring as always. Apollo was listening to his iPod. Hermes was watching over his eBay purchases. Demeter sat there bored. Hestia tended the hearth. I don't think Zeus realizes how we would benefit if she was with the council. While the Kelp head and Zeus were arguing, Artemis dragged a boy in.

Father questioned her on who he was. All I saw was a person dressed in black and wearing a mask. Her response is what shocked me though.

"This boy went by many names, we first called him Phantom, then Haven, and now Guardian Angel. His real name though, is Perseus Jackson."

I was expecting an older man, not a teenager. His weapons seemed to be hidden or confiscated by Artemis. The eyeholes of his mask were solid black. Around the left was a flame. I found it strange how the flame moved. Then I heard the question.

"Why is my Champion on Olympus?"

I looked in the direction of the voice. Aunt Hestia. Father didn't look pleased by this though. His face red from when four of the children brought to camp were his. He tossed a full powered bolt towards them. In his anger he forgot Artemis was holding onto him. By the time he realized this, the Bolt was already on its way towards it's target.

Artemis

I thought shit. My father forgot I was holding onto the boy he was about to smite. I was ready to fade when I felt myself pushed. I felt the explosion behind me. I proceeded to fall out of the dust cloud. Everyone looked at me with one clear expression. Shock.

"HOW DARE YOU ATTACK MY CHAMPION!" Hestia yelled as the flames of the Hearth grew higher and higher. Just when it hit the ceiling. A body fell.

"Don't worry my patron, I am alright." I looked over to see Perseus kneeling. The upper right part of his mask broke off. Exposing one of his sea green eyes.

"Now Zeus, just because you couldn't keep it in your pants, it doesn't mean you should kill me. Otherwise you fight the exact definition of a dictator."

I felt strange about the situation. Should I side with my father, or side with him for speaking the truth. I looked back and forth between the two. As did my sister and brothers. They stayed there staring into each others eyes, fighting a battle of mental will. Finally Zeus broke away.

"Well lets proceed with the rest of this who is this boy's father."

Perseus chuckled at the statement. I remembered what he told us at the tent.

"What do you find funny mortal."

"I have no father. And if I did, he wouldn't need me. I'm just another mortal to the 'Great' King of the gods."

Poseidon looked a bit disappointed at the statement. His disappointment didn't go unnoticed though.

"You broke the oath TWICE!"

"Well Zeus, at least I didn't break it FIVE times."

"What should we do with the boy though. He is dangerous if left alone."

"Just send him to camp."

Perseus snorted at the statement. Hestia put a hand on his mask, and it was then repaired.

"In case you forgot, I've been saving your children form the horrible lives you left them in. So I will be continuing my missions."

Hestia whispered into his ear. He sighed but proceeded to nod.

"He will be staying at camp, but will be in my cabin."

Zeus seemed pleased with the idea.

"Those in favor"

Everyone except for Dionysus voted for him to go.

"It is settled. Artemis bring him with your hunters."

Guardian Angel/Percy

Now I have to travel with the Hunters. Perfect. I can only wonder how many arrows I will have to remove from my backside.

"Ready for camp Perseus?"

I sighed and gave a simple nod. I'm going to be the black sheep again. Always standing out in the crowd no matter what happens. Artemis flashed us back to the Hunter's camp. Coincidentally, I flashed into the living fire. I didn't feel it though.

"You can find a tent to sleep in or rest out here."

"Actually, I will be in the trees Lady Artemis."

"Whatever suits you."

She walked off towards her tent. I slid my mask over to the left of my head and walked over to the fire. I sat there staring off. I'm almost in the same mindset I was in two years ago. I failed in what I set out to do. I discovered I have that arrogant boy as a brother. I wondered what would be like for an arrow to go through my chest. I materialized an arrow and stared at it's point. Sharp like always. Both steel and celestial bronze. Before I could consider making my blood flow. I heard a cough behind me.

Zoe

The boy was just sitting there in front of the fire. I was wondering if I should have thanked him for earlier. I watched as he pulled an arrow out of the air. Looking at it as if to end his life. As he turned the head towards his chest I coughed.

When he looked at me I saw his eyes. They held a pain back that made him seem older. As if a wise one had his eyes replaced and the boy got those eyes.

"Sorry that I'm intruding on Hunter's sanctuary. But Zeus is forcing me to the camp."

I looked at him surprised. I was expecting him to ask what i was doing here. He instead, apologizes.

"Actually, I was going to thank you for..."

"Please don't, I already lost whatever form of pride I had when I revealed my identity to the world." he interrupted.

"Alright, well why did it look like you were going to off yourself."

He just looked at me with his hollow eyes. I remembered that someone once said, the eyes are the windows to the soul. He mustn't have a solid soul. His eyes seemed so broken.

"Because I am just a tear in the rain. I was there but unseen. M death would bring joy to no one. Bt no one would miss me. A shadow. Here when I should, gone when I'm should."

He looked to the sky and continued his rant.

Some of us were meant for great things. Some were meant to suffer. You Hunters suffered before finding the hunt. I have suffered ever since my birth. I had to watch my mother get raped in front of me. I had to watch her die in my arms. I had to run and survivor in her memory. Even now, her death will mean nothing. All I can say, is whose side of the arena will stain red, mine or theirs."

Hunters

We looked at the boy with interest. Lady Artemis offered him hospitality yet he didn't take advantage of them. He apologized to Zoe for intruding our home. We heard his rant and thought, where was this kind of boy before we joined the hunt.

A/N: WADDUP. So Here is the first update of the week. I don't know when I will update the others

Till next time

D_-T


	3. Chapter 3

Escape from Reality

Artemis

The Hunters and I were waiting for Apollo to arrive. The Heroes that had been sent by camp to get the children were resting in a group. Perseus was nowhere to be seen. As I was thinking to myself, I heard a yelp over in the heroes direction. I saw Jordan with an arrow near 'little Jordan'. Right after I looked, the clearing we were resting in flashed gold.

"Hey ladies, where is my sister?"

I snorted. I walked out and knocked Apollo upside the head.

"Hey, what was that for?"

I sighed, rolled my eyes, and walked towards the sun.

"Whoa just wait sis, where is the new guy, I like him."

I was going to respond but Jordan interrupted me.

"He probably ran off. Coward."

Right then, an arrow with a boxing glove flew out of the trees and hit him square on the nose.

"Now who said I coward."

Percy

Man, first I rant about how life is a giant middle finger last night and now I'm called a coward. But since it's this Jordan kid, I can hurt him and no one would care. I jumped down from my tree and changed my bow back into it's canister form.

"I'm over here, and when were we supposed to wake up?"

I got a number of shaking heads at that remark. I slid my mask to the left of my head and winced at the brightness of the sun.

"All right, now that we are all here, let's get in the bus." With another bright flash, his vehicle changed into a bus."So who wants to drive, Percy?"

I was wondering who Percy was, then I remembered the nickname mom had given me.

"Sorry Apollo, but I am only licensed to drive two wheeled vehicles."

He looked somewhat disappointed at that.

"How about you half-sister?"

Thalia looked somewhat scared at the concept of flying. I wondered if she was serious or if she was pulling a joke on us.

"Uh, sure I guess."

(One Crash into the lake Later)

I need to smack Apollo upside the head next time. I'm pretty sure a majority of the states are on fire and all of the immediate melting of the snow in Maine caused a flood. As all of us started walking out the back of the bus. I saw the camp for the first time. A climbing wall. Definitely using that later. Dining area. Eh, too much of a luxury. A U shaped patter with the cabins. I will be sleeping in the woods instead.

The other campers started gathering around when a centaur made his way to the front of the crowd.

"Apollo, Lady Artemis, may I ask, but what are you doing here?"

"I was dropping off your demigods, and my little sis's Hunters."

"For the last time Apollo, I am not your LITTLE sister."

He just nodded at the answer, not hearing a single thing. I was towards the back of the group. I slipped my mask back onto my face and started walking towards the end of the beach. Before I could escape though, someone grabbed my hood and started dragging me back. I looked up and saw Zoe dragging me.

"If WE have to deal with the campers, you have to also."

I mumbled something incoherent and let her drag me to the front of the group. When I was at the front, she let go and I made a mad dash towards the lake. As I jumped, an arrow flew right beneath me. I leaned forward and dived. I settled down on the bottom not realizing the other creatures of the sea.

Zoe

"If WE have to deal with the campers, you have to also."

I dragged Perseus up to the front of the crowd. The instant I let go of his hood, he dashes toward the lake. I pull my bow out and fire. I don't know if Nemesis owes him something, because when he jumped, he jumped right over the arrow, and proceeded to dive into the lake.

"Lady Artemis, what do we do about him."

Before she could answer, Chiron responded.

"Don't worry Zoe, soon he will realize how bad of flirts the naiads are."

Not even a minute passed before he shot out of the water, with multiple naiads holding onto his legs. All of us were laughing at his expense. He trudged back over to us and stood there. His mask staying where it was. Before he could speak, about twenty campers jumped him. It took a majority to hold him down. I had a feeling of dejavu at the scene. One of the girls of the grouped walked up.

"So now we finally get to see the one who saved us from our cursed lives."

Perseus struggled to get free from nineteen other camper piled on him. His head soon hung there in defeat. The girl walked over and removed his mask. She then dropped it and blushed.

Aphrodite girls

(WHY)

OMG! TIME TO BREAK UP WITH OUR CURRENT BOYFRIENDS! I NEED THIS NEW BOY FOR MY COLLECTION!

Silena

I couldn't help but see Beckendorf look jealous at the new kid. I wondered who he liked. I couldn't wait for the fireworks though. Maybe he'll ask me.

Beckendorf

Man, this new kid wont have any problems getting a girl at camp. Hopefully he wont go for Silena. I'm just too nervous around her.

Percy

Once again, I have been unmasked. The campers that were on top of me got off to get a better look. As soon as they were off. I raised my left hand to cover the majority of my left face, letting my hair cover my eyes. I snatched my mask off the ground and placed it back on. I looked towards the crowd once again.

"Well my name is Perseus Jackson."

All of them just stared at me. I looked above me to see a holographic flame and trident. All of the campers knelt. The centaur then said.

"All hail Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Champion of Hestia."

Based off the looks on their faces, they weren't expecting that. I walked off towards the forest not giving a care for the system this camp had. Just to see black.

Zoe

The boy gets claimed and just walks off again. I swear, how do we tell him he cannot leave our sight till tomorrow. I knocked him out and dragged him over to the Hestia cabin. I wrote a note and set a map for when he woke up. Typically, I don't care for most boys in this world. But somewhere deep down, I could tell that he was different.

A/N: Ugh, I didn't really like this chapter but, it was needed. Sorry bout the slow updates but real life sucks. No wait it doesn't. It blows. I started writing this story to vent out some of my darker thoughts. I will definitely be continuing this story, but it will be slower than my other. Expect another Of E and E to be updated tomorrow. For those of you who also read that.

Till next time

D_-T


	4. Chapter 4

Escape from Reality

Percy

Dream

I sat there, looking onto my younger self. This was my memory. The memory of the day I found the mask. The day I first took life. I was staring into the the black eye holes. I was outside of the place I once called home. I grabbed the knife that ended my mother's life and put on the mask. A twelve year old with a mask and knife doesn't look intimidating. But with blood flowing from the knife, it will cause panic. I kicked the door down and stepped in. The rain outside had fueled my rage. Gabe was sleeping on the couch. How can he sleep after killing someone.

I stepped forward and put the knife over his throat. I swung down and the blade lodged in his throat. I proceeded to take the rest of my anger Luton the rest of his body. The green couch was per mentally stained red that night.

Dream end

I awoke in a bed. That was strange. I looked around the room and saw myself in a cozy cabin. I thought I must be dreaming. As I swung my feet over the edge, I saw two pieces of paper on the desk. I walked over and saw what they were. A note and map.

Boy,

As you know, you are going to deal with the campers if we have to. So just don't get yourself killed.

Lieutenant of Artemis

Great. I can't escape this camp without fear of being hunted. I settle with a black tee shirt. Grey jeans. I decided to go barefoot today. I sett my weapon canisters at my sides and walked towards the door. I realized my mask wasn't on me. I checked the bed and there it was. I slipped it on and went off to see what the day was going to be like.

It was about six in the morning when I woke up. No one was awake except for the satyrs. I looked at the map and walked towards the archery range. When I got there, the targets were about five feet wide. With a three inch bulls eye. After grabbing my bow canister, I gave it a squeeze and my black bow appeared. I fired away For about ten minutes before I saw some of the cabin doors open. I continued before the Hunters and Apollo cabin walked over. I unmatched the string and it turned back into a canister. By now it was 6:45. I decided to practice my duel wield capabilities. The arena was empty when I was there. Because I didn't know how to use my water powers,mi brought out a single dummy. I pulled out my two favorite blades. Etah and Evol. This was going to be fun.

Zoe

I was arguing with Chiron. I saw Lady Artemis under the sky. The punishment of my father. Despite how she only left yesterday, she was captured. Despite how I had wanted to leave, I had to stay as of orders from Artemis. To release my pent up anger, I stormed over to the arena. When I stepped in, I saw Perseus carefully hacking the camps practice dummies. He was cutting in, but not decapitating intentionally.

I whistled to get his he turned, the flame over his eye had a small silver outline. I don't understand how, but I must accept my mistress's decision.

"Want to duel?"

He just nodded and faced me. I drew my to hunting knives and charged. He was blocking every single one of my hits. I didn't know why, but I could tell that he could do better. My attacks got slower but more powerful. I still kept my form. Soon, I slipped and went for a slash with both blades. He slipped his blades under my arms and smacked the handles. I dropped my blade and proceeded to stumble forward. He just moved out of the way and tripped me.

I twisted and landed on my back. Instead of putting his blades at my throat, he handed me my knives, and pulled me back up.

"That was no pattern in your attacks. I couldn't find a way to push in without severing both of your hands."

I just stared at him, confused. He pulled two pins near the bottom of handles of his swords and they turned into canisters. After putting those away, he pulled out a pen and uncapped it. I looked at in shock. It was the blade I gave Hercules those many years ago.

"This blade whispers, it wants to be home. It only whispers when you are around though. I don't know why this blade came in possession, but it's time for it to return."

He capped the blade and handed it to me. I only thought, why couldn't boys end up like this boy.

Time skip

I was running through the forest. The campers sent a full out attack again. When I got to the clearing where they put their flag, Jordan and a two other boys stepped out.

"Hey look, a lone Hunter, this will be easy."

Before I could answer, a figure in black grabbed their flag and started running. Next to the flag he grabbed was the hunters flag. While I had my bak turned, the three boys charged, just to have a wall of fire appear in front of them. I looked back again and saw a mask. I chuckled for a bit. They forgot to include the Hestia cabin in the game. As he made his way towards the boundary, arrows from both the Hunters and Apollo cabin were flying towards him. When he stepped into the river, the flags turned red and blue. Chiron galloped over.

"The winner of the game is Hestia cabin."

Before Percy could could give Chiron the flags, plus his own, a green mist surrounded our feet. I looked towards the source, and saw the Oracle.

"Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,

One shall be lost in the land without rain,

The Bane of Olympus shows the trail,

Campers and Hunters combined prevail,

The Titan's Curse must one withstand,

And one shall perish by a parent's hand"

After it's speech was finished, Perseus carried the Oracle in his arms. Towards the Big House.

Percy

Well that was interesting. I won the Capture the flag without a team. After carrying the mummy back to the attic, I walked back down to see the campers lounging around. I tried to walk by unnoticed. But I was once again, grabbed by the hood. I looked back to see Zoe grabbing on to it again.

"Can I ask why I'm being dragged into this?"

"Because you are the Cabin Leader of Hestia."

I sighed and waited for whatever this is to start. Chiron stepped into the room and everyone quieted down.

"All right everyone, a quest has been issued. And because Zoe will be the quest leader, she shall choose her companions."

Zoe stepped forward and looked around the room,

"First Phoebe. Then Thalia, Daughter of Zeus. Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena. Finally..." she paused, looking around he eyes seemed to lock with mine."Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon."

"We cannot take him! He is a boy!" Phoebe said outraged.

"You cannot take him, he is worthless!" Jordan said equally enraged.

I spoke up,"Alright then. I would love to argue whether I go or not, but there is a tree branch calling for me." I stepped towards the door with my back to the wall. As soon as I was out, I headed over to the forest to find a that tree near the pile of rocks. I sat there. Wondering how my life was any different then before. I'm just the writing in the sand. There and noticeable. Standing out. But always fading away. As my morbid thoughts were starting to set in, a silver arrow made embedded itself in the tree. I looked down to see Zoe and Phoebe.

I slipped my mask over so they could see my face.

"Uh, so what you need?"

Zoe stepped forward.

"We would like you on the quest."

"Now why would you want a guy on your quest. I mean there is a reason why each Hunter joined the Hunt. And a common theme is because of GUYS."

"Well, we need someone else who is used to distance travel."

I slid my mask back and jumped down.

"Sure, I need out of this camp."

With that I walked off towards the entrance/exit of the camp and napped.

A/N: How much I hate high school. Anyways, here is the next chapter for This here story. And to Big Rob, I would toe longer chapters, but then I drone on and make a long and boring chapter. Chapters won't exceed 2000 words unless I would be gone for a month. So...

Till next time

D_-T


	5. Chapter 5

Escape from Reality

Percy

Dream world

I was walking around in the darkness. A few skulls here and there. A poker chip lying on the floor.A corner of the room stained red. It looked like the room I was raised in. As I began to get the memories out of my dream head, the door opened up. Who stood there, a man with a mask, similar to mine. A woman in a biker outfit. And a woman in a black flowing dress, and in one hand a golden apple.

"Hello there child,"the man spoke,"let us introduce ourselves." pointing to himself."I am Moros, God of Doom."

"I am Eris, Goddess of Discord." The woman in the dress said.

Finally the woman in the biker outfit,"I am Nemesis, Goddess of Revenge."

I didn't bow but sat in the chair.

"So watcha need?"

"We would like to make you our Champion." They said in unison.

"Why me?" Was my intelligent answer.

Nemesis stepped forward.

"Because, you know the lower parts of humanity. You know the pain that the majority of people feel."

I then kneeled and spoke from memory.

"I, Perseus Jackson, accept this gracious offer."

After making my oath, three strings appeared out of no where and wrapped around me.

End dream

I awoke under a tree. My mask in the ground wondering what just happened. The bush then moved and about half of the Aphrodite cabin ran back to their safe haven.i sighed, wondering why did they do this. I looked at my mask, and it had a few new additions it seemed. A silver outline to Hestia's flame. Black tears around the right eye. Gold surrounding the edge of the tears. And a scale on th left cheek. I counted four changes, when there should be three.

As I wondered what had happened, four figures walked up and dropped some bags at my feet.

"You ready to leave?" asked Annabeth

I put my mask on and nodded. I followed tem over to the van and sat on the floor. The guy with blond hair, and many many eyes. As we all sat there, driving over to gods know where. The one hunter's name that's could not remember kept glaring at me. I decided to just lay my head back and rest again.

Annabeth

As we all watch Phoebe display her open dislike for boys, I couldn't help but wonder what would happen if he had a normal demigod life. As Argus dropped us off and purchased our tickets, we decided to take a trip to the Smithsonian. We found a a nice cafe to stay at for a bit. All of us sat except for Perseus.

"What's wrong?"

"I smell..."he murmured,"vengeance."

I stared at him, not understanding what he was talking about. I looked at his mask which had many more changes to it. The only one that was easily recognizable for me was the scale.

"Did you happen to have been hiding something form us?"

He looked over and answered

"How could I be hiding something when no questions are being asked?" After that statement, six skeleton like beings burst frm the ground.

"Aw crap, you guys again?" Percy complained.

"Shut it boy, we have fought more difficult monsters than the dead."

"These aren't ordinary skeletons though. They are Spartus. They must have gotten the scent of one of us."

I looked around, looking for an escape. Before I could start running, Perseus jumped into the fray with two swords made eye contact for a split second, and I knew I had to get everyone out of there. I looked towards the back exit and told everyone to follow. We made our way towards the exit just to find one large kitty. The Nemean lion. Just as we pull our weapons out, a flame erupted from the ground. And the lion rag dolled into the wall, dissolving into dust. Where the flame was, stood Percy.

Percy

I thought I stalled these Spartus for enough time. So I teleported over to where the girls were. Just to feel a pain in my legs. When I looked, I saw a lion pelt and them looking in shock.

"What did I do?"

They all just looked at me, probably wondering what I was thinking.

"Uh, we got some of the deadliest undead after us here."

That snapped them out of there trance. I saw Zoe run over and grab the pelt. Her eyes held distaste. I only wonder. As we ran towards the train station, I saw another train with "Sun West Rails" on the side.

"Actually, let's try this train out."

Annabeth must have noticed the sign because she was able to convince the others to come along. As we jumped on the train. Everyone walked towards a vehicle and started to rest. Being the only one that preferred a vehicle with two wheels. I stood there watching our back. ThenI felt a presence of the sea.

"Art thou enraged my kin?" I asked the empty air.

After my statement, a figure stepped out of the shadows. It was Jordan. How he followed us. I have no idea.

"Yes I am, and I am no brother of yours."

I looked right back into his eyes.

"I could say the same thing."

Before he could retort. An arrow landed at his feet.

"What are you doing here BOY."

Phoebe walked forward with an arrow notched while Zoe stepped out.

"We are going to have a discussion child. Perseus," I looked over at her," go and rest. We have a long day ahead of us."

I walked off to some random car. The reason why I didn't question herwas the fire in her eyes. Brandon betteparry to his precious father if hewants to live.

A/n: One day early well now this story is one hiatus. I enjoyed writing this,nut you have decided. Good bye for now fellow thinkers.

Till next time,

D_-T


	6. Much needed update

Hey there fellow thinkers. I have a question for you guys on my poll. But I also have decent news. I got bak into writing. Which means either new chapters or many one shots. Depends on what happens in the poll. Anyways sorry for he inactivity on this account. I will be seeing you all soon anyways.

Till next time,

D_-T

Cause lively thinking is Boring thinking


	7. Rewrite and other news

Alright, so this story will get it's rebirth in two to three days. I'm just going to put that out there for those of you who followed this. I don't know what to expect from it, but this will be my main story next to Red Tears. I will be deleting this story when school starts Sunce I still need to refer to the older chaps. Anyways see all you thinkers soon  
Till next time,  
D_-T


	8. The rewrite is up

Story reboot is up now for those of you who followed. So if you wanted to see more, go I check it out if you want. Yea. Nothing too important to cover here


End file.
